Mobile terrestrial communication networks can now provide the user of a mobile device such as a cellular phone or a smart phone both packet services and circuit services simultaneously. The circuit service enables the user of a smart phone to participate in delay sensitive multimedia communications, such as a live spoken conversation, via a voice or video call with a far-end user. This is referred to as a circuit service (CS) call. At the same time, the smart phone can conduct a data session with a remote server to, for instance, download a web page or upload its geo positional location data, as enabled by a packet service (PS) call. Simultaneous PS and CS calls are occurring more frequently as mobile communication network providers are willing to provide more services to their subscribers. When the mobile communications user equipment is in an area where there is relatively poor radio frequency (RF) coverage from a serving base station system, there is a higher probability that an ongoing CS call, or even a CS call that is in its setup phase, will be dropped by the network. One particular scenario for a potential CS call drop is where a CS call setup phase is in progress when a PS call is being established that was requested by a background task running in the user equipment.